Annabeths forgotten childhood
by Shirleycakes
Summary: I didn't really like Annabeth's back story so I made my own in which Athena spends two years teaching Fred how not to kill a baby.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how to address this. It simply couldn't be happening, maybe it was all just was just a dream. Raising my face and chancing a peak through my fingers I groaned and pressed my knuckles to my temples. I couldn't believe this, sitting on the couch of my small living room apartment were two goddesses which wasn't anything new really but the sleeping baby was. How did this happen?

"You freaked out even though the baby came with a card explaining everything. After minutes of walking around in circles you began to pray nonstop for me to come and it was really annoying. To sum it all up again the Fates told me I had to have another child this year and as one of my friends who owes me a favor I chose you." Athena said plainly not even bothering to look up from the t.v, watching an old Spanish show called Chavo del ocho" didn't mean to overstep but you're thinking to loud to not overhear." Frowning I thought you could at least look at me! She ignored me and Nike stared at me from the corner of her red wine eyes worried. Athena laughed at something the actor said and Nike kicked her in the shins.

"How are you taking this?" she asked. When I was a senior and throughout college, Nike would often go with Athena to my place and read a military book lying on my bed while me and Athena used the table to study. We didn't really associate until I told her I liked sports; she started to come over to my dorm on weekend bringing pizza and dragging an unhappy Athena who would just glare at me for sharing this information with Nike.

"You know real friends don't ask such life changing favors!" I told an unwavering Athena who only briefly glanced at me with her grey eyes.

"I spent six years helping you, not to mention finding a cheap way for you to go to college." Athena reminded me and I thought very loudly low.

"How did this- you're a VIRGIN goddess." I stressed out tugging my sandy blond hair.

"I've seen mushrooms and teeth turn into people and I breathed life into Pandora. There are hundreds of ways to make people." she said brushing black hair off her face.

"I can't take care of her." I said firmly. I regretted phrasing it like that because Athena set her jaw, gave Nike the baby aware of her strength, and stood up going to me. I couldn't help but flinch; we were friends but Athena was still a goddess with a temper. She noticed my fear and stopped in front of me.

"She is a gift. I'm not allowed to raise her and I'm sorry for forcing her on you out of the blue. All I ask is for you to protect her for six years and I'll send a stayr to come get her after that if you don't want her," she spoke slowly letting it sink in " but Fred she will be somebody you can be proud of." I believed her.

"You only say that because she's like your clone." I said smiling.

"I designed her DNA but she's not completely a clone. Physically speaking she has 70% me, 25% you, and 5% Nike. I did give her a piece of my soul when I breathed life into her but the soul will grow into its own person. I think I did a pretty good job, I mean look at her." she said smugly and Nike face palmed rocking an awake baby. I felt like a sperm donor.

"Greek fans would be so surprised to see how self-centered you are." Nike said seriously.

"Hey I'm a goddess, I can't help it sometimes." Athena defended herself and I smiled at their antics. It was true I met Athena when she was inspecting my high school seeing what needed improvement and she was all stoic and intimidating. I soon realized after befriending her that her I'm working personality and I'm done working personalities were very different.

"Hey if she came out of your head does that mean she hatched out?" I said teasingly.

"First of all that was a lame joke. Second, bleeding profusely from your head isn't easy." she pointed to her bandaged head.

"Annabeth no! That's not a toy." The baby grabbed one of my model airplanes and put it int its mouth. Nike pried it out of her chubby hands and the baby began to cry. Athena made a Binky out of thin air and gave it to her who happily sucked on it.

"Annabeth?" she asked amused. Nike handed me the baby to carry showing me how to place my arms.

"Problem?" she said radiating a dark aura.

"None." she answers quickly and I snorted making Nike glare at me.

" It's a cute name, very lovely." I said with my hands up. "I guess I'm keeping her."

"Excellent, great." Athena beamed and started to walk away to the door when Nike grabbed her by the dark hoodie, pulling her back scowling.

"Whats the rush?"I asked.

"I have a long overdue vacation waiting for me. Come on Nike." she said and quickly went for the exit until Nike again pulled her back again.

"you know" Nike said thinking.

"No I don't and whatever it is I get the feeling I don't want to know." Athena said glancing at their linked hands.

"You have a three-year vacation to do whatever you want." she said giving me a knowing look. "Maybe you should make sure Fred knows all he needs to know before ditching him."

"but... China is nice this time of year and he can google anything he doesn't know." she whined. Nike placed her hands at her hips and Athena sighed defeated unable to deny her soul mate anything. I mouthed a thank you to Nike.

"One month." Athena said.

"Two years." Nike shot back. It was bit funny, Athena was a head taller than Nike and yet Nike was winning. After 10 minutes we left it at two year and three months because Athena had to show me how to change Annabeth's diaper.

"We'll have to go shopping tomorrow." Nike said behind us.

"We? Don't you have work tomorrow?" Athena said turning her head to look at her.

"Can I trust you two not to get distracted." We both cringed. The closest mall had a weapons store, a book store, and everything else imaginable.

"After work then." I said.


	2. Chapter 2 shopping with the gods

(I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this, not to mention I don't really plan the content and check for grammar errors. OTZ)

Once Nike came back from work they had gone with baby Annabeth to shop for her clothes. Fred had insisted on buying her shoes even though Athena had counter argued that Annabeth was a baby and had no need of them. She ended up giving in and they bought three pairs. They managed to buy a few clothes before Nike got a call and told them, they'd meet up at the cafeteria. She got there before them and bought spaghetti sitting down on the metal chair, sipping coke. She spotted them at the entrance and almost choked on her coke. Athena easily carried Annabeth on her car seat while simultaneously carrying a mountain load of shopping bags effortlessly. Aphrodite would be proud at it all. Fred on the other hand was carrying only a few of them looking sheepish.

"Mortals are looking at you two funny." Athena only shrugged placing the baby seat on the table and Fred gratefully collapsed on the chair. Nike noticed that while the other bags looked stuffed Athena and Fred were still holding onto smaller bags.

"What did you guys buy?" Fred blushed at the question.

"Oh you know clothes." Athena answered for both of them.

"Can I see?" Nike persisted leaning closer.

"Sure." Instead of revealing what was inside the smaller bags Athena grabbed a random paper brown bag, taking out a supply of baby bottles.

"No, No I meant the smaller ones?" Athena hesitated and Fred groaned thinking Nike couldn't hear. "Well?" Athena coughed in the back of her hand.

"You see beloved Nike I, uh; after you left we continued our hunt for clothes when we entered a certain section and well..." Athena licked her pink lips "Let's just say we have Halloween under wraps."

"You didn't." Nike said and Fred's blush deepened.

"We couldn't help ourselves." He defended.

"You two are ridiculous." Nike said unimpressed. "Let me see it." Fred went first taking out a pilot costume.

"Wow, I don't even know what to say." Nike said.

"Oh you should see the other one." Athena grinned.

"Other one?" Fred took out an owl snuggie, dressing Annabeth in it.

"I take that back, the cliché-ness hurts." Nike said cringing before looking at Athena curious.

"Ha mines not as sad as that give me a break Nike." She grabbed Annabeth removing the snuggie before turning her back on Nike not letting her see it. When she turned back Nike only sighed. Cute sleeping Annabeth was wrapped in a burrito looking blanket.

"Do you have any idea how many distracted parents would eat their kids while distracted on the phone."

"Not funny, it's not like you needed to give monsters anymore reason to eat your daughter. I don't think your uncles, aunts and dad would find it funny easier." Fred said voicing out Nike's thoughts.

"It's cute, but fine your right."

They returned a few things that Nike decided they didn't need and left for Fred's apartment where Fred proudly modeled Annabeth in various clothes to Nike while Athena watched a documentary.


	3. Athena vs Annabeth battle of wills

(This came out fluffier than I expected. Oh well just roll with it. Hope you enjoy)

Athena loved Annabeth she really did but she didn't appreciate anyone who challenged her, even if it was her own baby. She was watching an interesting documentary when Annabeth who could now crawl a little, woke up. Athena went to the kitchen and got the baby bottle then came back to the couch with her. Annabeth was happily drinking her warm milk watching the documentary with her mom, when it finished and out came the title for the little mermaid. Annabeth couldn't read but she did recognize Ariel. Sadly, Athena clicked to the next channel, a news reporter speaking about Puerto Rico voting to be common wealth and put the remote down between them. Annabeth who had perfected the art of scowling put the channel back to the little mermaid. Athena looked at Annabeth surprised and grabbed the remote and switched it back, eyeing Annabeth before putting the remote down, this time closer to her not that it did much good. Annabeth being her mothers daughter just wiggled closer and changed it back.

"Annabeth stop it."

Athena this time took the remote, switched it back to the news and placed it on the sofa's armrest, smiling triumphantly. Annabeth wouldn't go down however, it was a setback easily fixed. She crawled to her mother's lap, sitting with an oomph and changed the channel back, giving her mother the most smug smile she'd ever seen in a baby and turned back to the t.v, and resumed drinking her milk. To say Athena was baffled was an understatement.

"...Fine you win, you can get off now..." Annabeth was a smart baby, so she either didn't understand her or chose to ignore her. Annabeth leaned back to her chest, settling in for the 82 minute movie. Athena cringed, not happy.

Fred came back home three hours later after they started watching the movie. By this time Athena had lost count how many times she had to repeatedly listen to the song under the sea. Annabeth had thrown a tantrum (something she never does) so to please her, Athena kept repeating the movie. Fred found them on the couch, a gurgling Annabeth and a tortured Athena. Annabeth happy to see her father, forgot about the movie and Athena quickly turned the t.v off. Hugging Annabeth Fred couldn't help but speak.

"Didn't think you of all people would like the little mermaid." He teased.

" I have nothing against mermaids but when you have perfect memory and keep listening to the same song over you start to edge toward insanity. A free piece of advise from the goddess of wisdom Freddy, never let your children know how much power they have over you." Athena joked back.

"Thanksgiving is almost here, what are you planning to do? Do you even celebrate it?"

"I celebrate anything that involves food and the peaceful unity of people." Athena said stretching. "Don't know, Hermes hasn't texted me about any Olympian party."

"In that case would you and Nike like to come have dinner with me and my family?" Fred asked.

"Your back to speaking terms with your brother?" Athena was surprised.

"No-its complicated." Athena could understand that, her family was the picture of a complicated relationship.

"That okay with me. I'll have to ask Nike if she isn't going to spend it with her siblings."

"Christmas is coming too." Athena frowned. They had been close before, she had met him during his senior year of high school and all throughout college, helping him in school and sometimes just plainly relaxing with him. However, the lines were clearer for him then, she clearly told him she wasn't interested in anything permanent and then admitting she was a virgin goddess but now she came every day and they even had a daughter together. That could confuse a man.

"I hope you aren't planning to kiss me under a mistletoe, that'll just end very badly."

"I'd probably be planning to do it and gather my nerves, drink my worries with eggnog and fall asleep half way through the party." he admitted and Athena laughed.

"I can't imagine you successfully seducing anyone."

"I can say the same for you." he shot back and she gave him her sexiest smile.

"Not to brag but I'm an eternal young, beautiful, rich, smart, and powerful goddess." She stated.

"You forgot to mention annoyingly honest and self-absorbed."

"Ouch, right in the heart if I had one."

Annabeth grew tired of their playful banter and whimpered for attention. All eyes went to her and she gave them her I'm bored look.

"How about we all watch a movie?" Fred cooed to Annabeth.

"Anything but Disney please."

"Roman holiday?"

"I was there when they produced it. All I ask is a movie I haven't seen before, is that too much to ask for?"

"For the goddess of knowledge? Yes." he said dragging her and Annabeth to the sofa.


	4. Danger approaches

Athena was hard-headed, she was a good listener but bad at following other people's advice and would regret not listening to Fred. The night before Athena had put Annabeth asleep with a bed time story and not just any kind of story a Stephen king novel. Annabeth had paid attention in the beginning as much as a baby could; sometimes turning the pages for Athena but in the end was lulled asleep by Athena's soothing voice.

"You just read my baby one of the scariest books ever like it was a kindergarten picture book." Athena was cradling Annabeth in one arm while supporting the book with the other and looked up from the book to give him a nonchalant expression.

"I wasn't reading to her, sometimes I just like to read aloud and besides even if she is my daughter her advanced memory won't kick in until a few years nor does she comprehend what's happening now.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to read that type of book to her?" Athena contemplated how to answer him.

"Fred, Annabeth is a demigod. She's going to see stuff scarier than this, might as well prepare her for the future." She explained. She hadn't meant for what she said to affect him as it did but his heart froze at the fact that little helpless Annabeth would face monsters and might even die young. Athena didn't look concerned however and Fred wasn't sure if it was because she didn't care enough or perhaps she was used to facing death.

"You're thinking too loudly again." Athena whispered but didn't comment further at his thoughts.

"If she is going to face monsters in the future shouldn't she have some training or protection?"

"That's what camp half-blood is for but she won't go until she's a little older. She's too young for monsters to really sense her, what we really need to watch out for are spiders." That really confused him but he let it go.

- The next day

Fred couldn't help but wonder if he was friends with a sports enthusiastic delinquent. Athena the night before told him, she had to go visit a rival/friend. As usual he had no idea what she was talking about but Nike invited him to go outside window shopping for fun. It was a nice sunny day perfect for such occasion. They pointed to a bunch of clothes he could never afford and laughed at the outrages prices, Annabeth spent most of the time bored or sleeping. Nike seemed to be having a good time and she pulled him into a sports shop, not surprising at all. She grinned coming in like a child at a toy shop and made a beeline for the bats. She inspected it swinging, testing the weight, and its size. Then she grabbed a bowling ball and shifted it in her hands.

"Ha careful don't drop it." Nike rolled her eyes at him and faced the wall.

"Don't panic." She said licking her full lips.

"Huh?" and that was all he managed out, when she twisted her body and threw the bowling ball like some baseball pitcher. The bowling ball slammed into someone a few feet away from them, checking out golf balls, and you could hear the breaking of his bones. He was on his back, dazed and in pain, grunting clutching his right side. Nike grabbed the metal baseball bat, with a serious expression on her face, twirling the bat and approached the fallen man. She only stopped because Fred shocked dropped Annabeth and she barely caught her inches away from the ground.

"Are you out of your mind? Oh man, did you kill him!"

"I wish, no he's still alive but not for long. Hold her." She pushed a now awake wide-eyed Annabeth into his chest.

"What, no you can't kill a mortal!" he was digging into his pocket searching for his phone to call an ambulance.

"I don't think he's mortal." And that's when they both turned to where the man was supposed to be. Except he wasn't there anymore and the bowling ball, Fred now realized had split and cracked from the impact. The shopper was quickly staggering out from the store.

"Shit!" Nike cursed before following him.

They went outside, them and the bat, and the stores employee yelling that they hadn't paid for it. The mystery man turned to an alley and Nike disappeared into it to before Fred could shout wait. The teenage redhead employee had his hand out, demanding the money for the bat and the damaged bowling ball; he reluctantly paid for the expensive items. Annabeth was wide awake curiously waiting for Nike to return with the bad guy like she'd seen in batman. They both waited and Fred debated whether to follow her with Annabeth in his arms or just wait for her.

"She's a goddess; she can take care of herself. But she's also a girl and what if it's a trap. What if she's being tortured?"

"Nice to see how much faith you have in me," A voice came from behind and he whirled relieved.

"Oh thank goodness you're okay." Annabeth smiled a hello, waving her small arms and was disappointed to see no bad guy but got over it.

"No confidence geez. I lost him in the alley and turned to a hawk to scout the area but he got away, I couldn't find him anywhere."  
>"Was he a monster?"<p>

"I'm not sure, probably. I threw that bowling ball pretty hard, it would have been like getting hit by a bus for any mortal but he just shook it off. He was following us for a while but I didn't want to alarm you." She crossed her arms and Fred thought of what happened.

"I can see through the mist but he looked like an everyday civilian, nothing out the ordinary. Maybe it was powerful glamour?" He suggested.

"What I want to know is what monster, if it is one, would follow us with a goddess here." Nike tapped her chin thinking.

"Monsters are stupid." He said and Nike shook her head.

"Don't underestimate them, monsters can be deceptively clever." She looked around, getting near him and Annabeth in an almost defensive manner, her reddish-brown eyes scanning for danger.

"Maybe it was a robber… a very strong robber." Nike only raised a brow at him.

"Come on let's go, that was enough shopping for today. Athena might want to know about this." She noticed his poker face. "What?"

"…where's the bat?"

"Oh, I let it go when I was in the alley about to transform into a hawk."

"What that cost me money!"

The walk back home wasn't fast; Nike never looked back and had a relaxed posture as if daring karma to just send someone else, Annabeth took after her mother and like a bird guarding her nest, kept an eye out but perhaps she thought it was for a game. She got bored of peekaboo at five months and seemed more entertained at games that you had to be observant, think, and solve puzzles. Athena had smiled proudly when Annabeth took a liking to the Rubik cube.

Athena hadn't arrived yet into his apartment when they came, to get their minds of things they decided to make pasta while Annabeth started coloring in her Dora the explorer book. After an hour Fred started to get worried again. It was getting pretty dark out, was Athena okay?

"Relax, she's a big girl, she'll come soon enough." Nike said cooking the white rice and Fred stammered back.

"You can read minds too!" he wailed and Nike chuckled.

"No, were just thinking the same thing."

"Oh, your worried too." Nike smiled reassuringly, trying to ease his anxiety.

"She's the goddess of war… and wisdom. She must be having a blast with Thoth."

"Thoth? As in Egyptian god Thoth?" just how many myths of gods, heroes, and monsters were actually true? His brain felt like it was processing too much of everything.

"The one and only." A male voice came from the door.

At the door were a smiling exasperated Athena and a man that resembled a young mad scientist. His blond hair was disheveled, he had glasses that only drew someone to his mismatching eyes and wore a punk shirt and worn jeans.

"Hello Nike long time no see, like about three months, you should visit more." He said hugging her. "Sorry to intrude into your home." He told Fred shaking his hand.

"Oh no problem." You couldn't just tell a god to go away.

"Just to make it clear I did not invite him here." Athena clarified, trying to steal some spaghetti when Nike swatted her hand away.

"I wanted to meet your spawn." he made a show of looking for Annabeth. Annabeth was not really apprehensive when Thoth lifted her up comforted with the knowledge of her parents presence. "Can't wait to see what kind of hero she'll end up being he said smiling to which Annabeth smiled back.

"Guys I need to tell you something." Nike said and Athena's eyes went to her immediately. Fred had almost forgotten about it and a dark atmosphere descended into the room.

"It's always something." Thoth said knowingly and both he and Athena sat on the couch for what they knew would be a serious discussion.


	5. Heroes today, detective tomorrow

There was a long and tense silence when Nike finished speaking. The shadows in the room seemed to stretch towards them and Annabeth cried out loudly frightened, breaking the tension.

"Ma." She whimpered. Athena laughed and Thoth passed her to Athena, she calmed down a little in her mom's arms but kept watching the shadows until her stomach growled.

"She hasn't eaten." Athena said and Fred tried to feed Annabeth smashed peach. Annabeth opened her mouth wide and the food was in her mouth for about two seconds before her face contorted and she spat it out. She clamped her mouth shut when her dad tried wiggling the spoon in.

"I don't like this." Athena said.

"Yeah, maybe she'll prefer apples or bird seeds? Do owls eat rats?" Thoth suggested and she slapped him behind his head.

"Could have been anyone for multiple reasons: A cult, anarchist, a fanatic?" Athena said making a list in her head.

"It's not like it's the first time some paranoid mortals have tried to fight us." Nike said making funny faces at Annabeth so Fred could shove the food in.

"Don't you think were jumping to conclusions to soon?" Fred said.

"I hit him with a bowling ball." Nike repeated for like the fifth time.

"Humans are capable of enduring great pains once the adrenaline starts pumping." Athena acknowledged. "Still, this doesn't settle well with me. To many times in the past have my kind ignored what we thought were weak mortals and then years later we would look down to see them trying to climb Olympus with spears on their backs. Zeus would always just blast them off with his lightning bolt…but I don't think they were after Nike." Annabeth moved her face away from the spoon and glared at her father.

"NO!" Annabeth said firmly.

"Are you saying someone's after Annabeth?" Fred said giving up and trying apples now.

"It's just an assumption." Athena didn't want to freak out Fred too much. "I don't know why anybody would want her, she doesn't possess any powers. Even if it were to get to me, I have other children that aren't protected by gods that would make much easier targets. Just to be safe I want to investigate a little-."

"Tomorrow." Thoth cut her off.

"Tomorrow, why not today?" Athena repeated confused.

"We're going out today." Thoth answered her.

"We are?" Athena remembered making no such plans.

"We all are." Thoth said and got on his knees to speak to Annabeth eye to eye, he knew she had been trying to following the conversation. "But only if Annabeth eats her food. Then I'll go take her to meet Hulk." Annabeth didn't know much but she did know that her mom would sometimes bring her cool picture books to read with her and one of them was Hulk. Immediately she was in and nodded enthusiastically.

"Hulk. Hulk." She said trying to enlarge her vocabulary.

"But." Athena was about to reason with them but Annabeth and Nike were louder.

"Hulk, Hulk, Hulk." Annabeth said desperately.

"Come on," Nike said nudging Athena. "The world won't end today and you are in vacation remember." Athena and Fred looked at each other. Fred wanted Annabeth to be safe but he agreed with Nike, nobody was going to hurt Annabeth with three powerful gods around. Athena mouthed traitor to him and sighed loudly.

"Fine."

"Yay" Annabeth threw her arms up in glee.

"But, first Spaghetti I'm starving." Gods didn't really need mortal food but they could eat it without any problem. Annabeth kept sighing at them while they ate, her way of saying hurry up.

"This would have been great with barbecue." Thoth said.

"I second that." Athena agreed; Fred and Nike just rolled their eyes.

After they had eaten Thoth jumped up and rubbed his hands together getting ready to teleport them out of there.

"NO, NO no not here. I have no idea what you're going to do but Athena does the same face when she's about to do something dangerous. I don't want any scorch marks on the floor." Fred said apprehensive.

"That was like once and I fixed up the mess. It wasn't even all my fault!" Athena defended herself but agreed with Fred. "Come on." Annabeth was dressed up, the captain America shield logo on the front of her shirt and she pointed forward. Athena tilted her head.

"She reminds me of napoleon." She said and Thoth studied the pointing baby leading her dad out the door.

"She does, doesn't she?"

-Break-

The superhero fair was in full swing when they got there. Hundreds of comic book nerds crowded the area taking pictures and buying little figurines of heroes. Athena smiled excitedly and Annabeth looked at everything like she had just teleported to another planet. Nike and Fred didn't appear too overwhelmed by all the dorky-ness.

"Come on Annabeth lets go take our picture taken." Thoth said in a sing-song voice and Annabeth nodded enthusiastically. "We'll be over there." He said taking Annabeth away from Fred's arms and to a man dressed in a convincing Hulk costume. When Fred turned back Athena was missing and Nike shrugged.

"Want to walk around?" she asked.

"Sure. Is this supposed to be a comic con?" He watched a man dressed as the joker walk by.

"What gave it away." She said smiling at his discomfort.

It was extremely packed and sweaty. Felt like an ant farm except that ants had more order and less weird. Some people were dressed in ordinary clothes like themselves, other were dressed as villains or heroes from their favorite comic books.

"Is she naked?" he whispered.

"Who?" she said looking around.

"The lady in blue." Nike stared at the woman before smiling.

"I think she's supposed to be mystique?" he gave her, his I have no idea what you're talking about look. "Villain. X-men don't worry about it." And that was the end of that odd walked around a while more and Nike bought a Spiderman shirt. Fred gasped aloud and clutched his heart.

"What?" Nike looked at the table that was designed with landscape of hills, trenches, wire, planes and solders, shooting at each other. "Oh, I think that's supposed to be a battlefield for the captain America comic. You know Hitler, Nazis, Yoda." Thoth appeared next to her, supporting Annabeth on one arm and stuffing numbers into his pocket with the other.

"I think you confused the fandom there Nike." Thoth said and Annabeth stared at the toys curiously and eagerly tried grabbing them. "No, no Annabeth we don't eat those, you don't know where they've been." A young woman dressed as Harley Quinn came up to him smiling at Annabeth.

"Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing!" she said grinning and glancing at Thoth.

"She's my niece, her names Annabeth. I like to take care of her." He pecked Annabeth and the woman swooned. Nike and Fred couldn't help but scoff.

"Is he actually using Annabeth to pick up girls?" Fred couldn't believe it was working. The woman and Thoth started a friendly conversation.

"Believe it." Nike laughed. Annabeth wiggled annoyed at being squished by a loony god and crazy makeup clown.

"Awe, I just can't, she so cute like a tiny lion cub." She squealed reaching out to pinch Annabeth cheeks much to her dismay. Athena came carrying many bags swooped in pushing her way to the middle and smiled at the surprised lady.

"Thanks, I did a good job didn't I. Personally, I think baby owls are cuter and closer to the mark but whatever. Brother dear be a gentlemen and hold this for me." She switched her stuff for Annabeth and Harley eyes went wide at the mountain of shirts and crafted weapons Athena had bought.

"Wow."

"Thanks. Nice costume." And with that said she made her way to Nike and Fred, leaving Thoth to struggle at acting like a weak mortal without embarrassing himself in front of his potential girlfriend.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Nike asked sarcastically.

"No, but the mist doesn't cover monstrous strength so I decided to come and drop of my stuff before resuming." Athena said honestly.

"When are we leaving?" Nike was getting bored but Fred started to examine the cost for the captain America battlefield.

"Soon, I think Stan lee is going to be here and I want to get his autograph before he joins my uncle Hades."

"But-'' Athena handed her Annabeth and quickly merged with the costumed crowd before she was able to finish her sentence. An annoyed little vain started to throb and Nike sighed trying to ease her tension. "Did you get to meet Hulk, Annabeth?" Annabeth nodded and pointed to the captain merchandise.

"Toy, toy." She begged.

"I don't think so honey; I'm not wasting 100 bucks for just one piece." Fred grabbed Annabeth from Nike.

"No, dad, toy." She whined. Fred hummed to himself and came up with a solution.

"Tell you what, kiddo. Sense mommy is a rich goddess why don't you give her your best puppy eyes when she comes back and have her buy the whole set." Annabeth agreed with the plan.

"And I thought Thoth was evil." Nike chuckled.

Athena skipped happily around the building gazing at all the costumes and merchandise. This was just her place, a bunch of people pretending to be something they weren't or are, playing dress up. Villain or hero everyone here was a fan of something. She halted immediately and looked behind her. Was that a saint seiya costume? The people gave her annoyed glances before moving past her and Athena licked her lips paranoid 'could've sworn I felt something vile'. A man dressed as Link watched Annabeth and Fred discreetly.

A/N: Should Annabeth be able to formulate complete sentences being a daughter of Athena? Or babble being a baby? Ah decisions. Thoth got game.


	6. Investigation begins

A/N: must resist urge to add too much Nike but ugh omg my otp why. Does anyone else think Athena might be slightly narcissistic?

Once Athena had seen Fred and Annabeth home and then dropped off Nike at Olympus's doorsteps she went to the Moon. No literally she did. Selene and Artemis didn't mind, they knew Athena liked to go up there once in a while for some solitude. Watching the earth orbit and mortals continue on their lives unaware that the stories about the boogeyman and witches and monsters were real calmed Athena like nothing else. Ignorance is bliss. The peace helped her think and that's what she needed to do. She had a bad feeling, a hidden danger was approaching but she had no idea what it was and how powerful of a magnitude did it contain.

She spread her sight upon the earth trying to find any hidden danger but gave up. There were a lot of places that blinded her with its heavy magic; certain areas in Rome, Egypt, China and a few locations in America. She eliminated foreign countries and focused in the U.S. Florida, Pennsylvania, Colorado, New York, California, and Louisiana contained some heavy cloaked places where she could start. Now she had to figure out who they were and what they wanted even though she had an idea of what they were after. It was only a theory but Athena was rarely wrong and with a plan in mind she vanished back to earth.

She found herself in a smaller library than her own but 10 times larger than any mortal library. It was Eileithyia goddess of birth archives. Here every demigod birth was recorded and how they were tending today. She looked around for help but the library was vacant of any life form unlike her library where her owls filled in as librarians if any of her kids happened to stumble inside. She sighed and pulled out the closest scroll near her and blew off the dust. The person had been dead for more than a millennium.

"Eileithyia needs to hire workers to maintain this place." It vexed her when someone didn't take proper care of valuable knowledge and books. Books were stacked high above in the shelves and Athena did a complete 360. "Okay, let's get started." She rubbed her hands together and closed her eyes. "I want records on recent born demigods whose parents are either gods of wisdom or war." She whispered and immediately certain scrolls began to quake and slip out from their holds towards her. She smiled when she saw's Annabeth profile picture. It was her hugging a Plushy of Pikachu and giving her dad who was holding the camera a toothless smile. She pushed Annabeth's file back into its shelf and scanned the other scrolls with super speed. Roman demigods, Chinese descended of warrior gods, etc. she saw the connection immediately that a few files had.

"Bingo." All the other files went back to its place and in front of Athena was a single sheet of paper. On the bottom of the pages the words abducted and whereabouts unknown were highlighted. "Clarisse la rue, daughter of Ares." She checked the address and flashed out of there but not before mentally noting herself to tell Eileithyia to improve security.

Apollo shined brightly over Phoenix and the mortals greedily drank from any beverage they could get their hands on. Athena rolled her eyes at Apollo's attempts to grab their attention and decided to spare the mortals by gathering major clouds to shade them. Her soft red jacket shielded her from the wind as she scanned the land below from on top of her cloud searching for a certain house. She jumped of the cloud and fell. The wind whistled loudly and violently as she let gravity work for her and smiled. Flying was fun but she found falling thrilling. Once she got close to the buildings she manipulated the wind to guide her to a small, urban, beige home with palm trees standing guard beside the doors front steps. As she walked up to the house she half suspected Ares to jump out a bush waving a shotgun at her and telling her to get off his property.

"Too much newspaper cartoon comics, Athena." She shook her head at herself and tapped the wooden door with her knuckles, careful not to punch a whole by accident. Studying the wooden frame of the door, she saw that Ares must have used too much and his lover has had to replace it more than twice. She heard steps approach from the opposite side of the door and heard the unlocking sound. The door swung open and Athena hid her surprise.

The woman was bald and white but besides the obvious very healthy looking. Athena to make sure focused her eyes to Ms. Rue blood cells and confirmed her thoughts: cancer. She cocked her head slightly to the right and kept her eyes on the woman's brown ones. She wondered if Ares met her before or after the woman got cancer but then told herself it wasn't any of her business.

"May I help you?" Athena didn't detect any hostility or suspicion in Ms. Rue's voice just genuine curiosity.

"Pardon in bothering you Ms. Rue. You might now my brother Ares." Ms. Rue didn't flinch at the name but looked surprise.

"I do and you are his sister you say? Are you a…" she didn't finish that off and let Athena do it.

"Yeah, I'm a goddess, the goddess Athena." She informed her.

"Did Ares send you here to help find Clarisse?" her voice contained hope and Athena regretted eliminating it.

"No, not exactly, I sent myself but I think I can help you find your daughter if you could answer some of my questions." If Ms. Rue refused Athena could always force it out of her without hurting her and leaving no memory of her visit. Thankfully she just opened her door wider to let Athena in. Athena soon found out that the Ms. Rue was a very nice optimistic person even if she did have an impressive sword collection. She offered Athena tea and was ready to answer any question to get her daughter back.

"Let's start with the basic questions how, when and where did she go missing?" she asked gently. Ms. Rue took a quick breath before answering.

"Just two months ago. I was in the hospital checking on the progress of my cancer and had left Clarisse with my neighbors. When I came back the police cars were surrounding their house and I was told that my friends were dead and Clarisse gone. The police have been searching but haven't found anything yet." She didn't get teary eyed.

"They must have been watching you." Athena was disappointed to not have anyone to ask for a clear identification on the kidnappers face. "Did you notice anything odd or peculiar from anyone you might now or lives around the area?"

"…no but whenever I dropped Clarisse at the day care or we went out I kept having a strange feeling we were being watched." Athena nodded; she had been having that feeling lately. "one of the workers at the daycare said she thought she had seen a man hiding on a tree branch watching Clarisse play in the playground but she couldn't come up with any details on how he looked or if it was a he at all." The information wasn't very helpful but it was a start. Athena didn't ask her anymore questions and thanked her for her help.

"You'll find Clarisse?" Ms. Rue asked walking Athena out the door.

"Yeah. I'll tell you if anything comes up and thank you for the tea." She said before leaving.

Athena for a moment became concerned; these thugs had kidnapped a child and murdered two mortals. Annabeth and Fred were alone at home but the feeling was buried by intense curiosity. The files she examined had other missing children from other pantheons; all toddlers, all children of a war or wisdom god. She hummed to herself, pressing the side of her finger to her lip thinking and walked to the police station. She whistled and an owl flew out of its hole in a tree to her. She let him perch itself on her fingerless brown gloves and told him what she wanted in flashes of images. Language she found was vague and not the best way in communicating. Thoughts and images were better.

He immediately understood and assured he would spread the news to its brethren. As she was about to turn the corner to reach the police department her form began to change to that of a male cop. It was a trick Odin had taught her in their earlier days when she was more mischievous. A game of dress up and tricking mortals. Thoth and Prometheus were not amused but Loki loved it. Athena hummed to him-self picked up some coffee and easily accessed the reports to Clarisse case. Everyone ignored him and Athena's fingers flew through the keyboard and eyes read everything there was in incredible speed. He couldn't help himself and read all their other files in less than a minute and leaned back sipping his coffee.

"Hmmm, what to do, what to do." He said in a lovely husky voice. He couldn't send any wannabe demigod heroes if he didn't have an exact location to send them too. No point sending them on a goose chase when her owls could scope faster. Then again he wasn't happy that these people were kidnapping his peer's kids (even if he didn't like most of them) and trying to kidnap his kid. Speaking of his peers, did they even know that their children were missing? No one was that dense, yet a lot (fine all of them) were extremely hotheaded and violent. No doubt one of them will accuse the other of taking the child and take it as an insult, words will be thrown and next thing they know WWG commences. He didn't need that right now, he really wants to avoid another war and work with home problems, keep peace. He sighed deciding on waiting for his owls to tell him if they see anything peculiar in the places that were blind to him and go speak to a friend.

* * *

><p>Fred was beginning to believe children were like cats or zombies and incredibly selfish. Annabeth had thrown a fit at taking a bath and wailed like she was being murdered.<p>

"You're related to presidents, generals, artists and heroes but a bath might as well be capital murder for you." He growled extremely annoyed. "Please Annabeth I'll let you put any documentary you desire later or read you any book for bedtime. I'll even sing you a lullaby just PLEASE stop being difficult." Annabeth shut up quickly liking the first offers but could do without the lullaby. Fred sighed tired. Athena de-aged and made Odysseus more handsome, gave Diomedes super powers, gave another the fastest horse ever and she gave countless other heroes cool stuff. He got a baby; it seemed that cool stuff was only reserved for larger than life heroes.

"Or who knows some of your siblings have been presidents," he toweled Annabeth off and asked her smiling "are you planning on being the first female president and making daddy very proud?" He asked in a sing song voice and from behind him a voice answered.

"Fred I know my children's intelligence is more advanced than most kids especially American kids but the only thing Annabeth is planning right now is a nap and maybe a bedtime story." Fred yelped tightening his hold on Annabeth before spinning around to glare at a smiling Athena. Her gray eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I understand that owls are night creatures but Athena you are not Batman and popping out behind people is not cool."

"Maybe not Batman but I spent some time training as a ninja and assassin." Athena shrugged and reached out her arms. Annabeth practically jumped from her father's arms to her moms.

"I swear Annabeth better not be a secret ninja while I'm sleeping or be able to turn into an owl because if she is I am so done." Athena stared at him before reaching into the pocket of her jacket and handing Fred a slip of paper. "Free Back massage." He read aloud cracking a smile. "I'm sorry I'm just stressed."

"No worries I practically snap anyone's neck whenever a major war happens or claim they're better than me." It might have been Fred's imagination but he thought he saw her look at Annabeth with an almost guilty expression but it vanished a second later.

"Annabeth is telling me you owe her a documentary." She passed her back to him and they both went to the living room. Fred saw a blue book bag and asked her about it.

"Oh those, I thought you might sleep better if I put in some better security." She said grabbing it and Fred places Annabeth on the sofa where she yawned.

"You're telling me that small bag contains a high tech security system." She held it out to him but his arm couldn't support the heavy weight and it landed on the floor with a loud thump. "What do you got in their bricks?"

"Maybe." She said cryptically. She reached in and started taking strange funky looking stuff out.

"Are you going to be installing them?" He winced when Athena shot him a dark confused look

"Yeah...why did you sound so surprised." She said raising a thin brow.

"I just never thought of you so ma-mechanicky." He quickly corrected himself but Athena still caught it.

"You were going to say manly." She said halting her movements of taking tools out of the bag. "I'm not sure whether to be offended or not so you better explain fast."

"It was meant to be a compliment." He said raising his hands out in a defensive manner. "You're very feminine like it's just this is something I expected Hephaestus or Nike to do." Immediately he understood that this was the wrong this to say when Athena face looked like a boulder had fallen on top of her head and her right eye twitched.

"Nike! Hephaestus I can understand but I'm just as good as him when it comes to technology but Nike! Really!" she guffawed.

"Now, now you got admit that Nike is more boyish than you in certain… attributes." He thought he could see the word boyish translate to warrior in her head.

"I'm the goddess of war, Patron of heroes; I have lost count of how many times I've travelled to Tartarus!" Athena exclaimed waving her hands around for emphasis but since he had no idea what Tartarus was his face remained neutral and didn't give the desired awed affect Athena wanted.

"All very noble," he said nodding at her, "but Nike is just more of a tomboy that's all I'm saying." Annabeth turned to them sensing a comical smack down about to commence. "She's the goddess of victory. You like to wear dresses whenever you get the chance while Nike likes to stick to jeans, shorts and boy clothes; you like shopping for clothes and shoes while Nike likes shopping at GameStop and waits for you with all the other boys when you're trying out clothes in the changing area. When my car broke down you went to clean Annabeth's room while Nike helped me fix it up. She prefers watching a sports or violent shows and movies while you like documentaries and heart wrenching movies. You prefer wine while Nike likes beer; must I continue." Athena crossed her arms scowling and red angry marks appeared over her head.

"So I don't like wasting my brain in pointless video games sue me."

"It improves coordination." He defended but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Fred I can change my gender. I am a genius in everything I try cars included, I'm not afraid to get dirty, plenty of men don't like gory movies and I'm the goddess of war! I got a city named after me for Pete sakes." he stared at her wondering why she was making a big deal out of being less boyish than Nike but he couldn't help not wanting to go further.

"How big is your shoe closet?"

* * *

><p>Nike was expecting something else when she walked into Fred's apartment. Namely a nice pleasant late afternoon with Annabeth playing with building blocks or Legos, Fred searching online for a job and Athena reading a way to big book drinking green tea. Instead she got a transfixed Annabeth staring at the TV, a smug looking Fred and a sour Athena. Athena had looked genuinely happy to see her there for about half a second when it looked like she remembered something and a dark expression fell upon her face and she went back to work installing some tiny magical device. Nike looked at Fred questioningly but he just winked at her.<p>

"Don't mind her she can't just take the fact that she was beat by me and In front of our daughter never less." Nike could see an invisible arrow with pride written on it hit Athena from behind. She could also see a dark menacing aura come off of her and worried for Fred's life expectancy for the next several seconds.

"Err okay anyways there a football game tonight and I brought beer." He snorted and Athena's hold body tensed. "Am I missing something?" she asked

"How big is Athena's closet, Nike?" Nike could feel Athena's glaring at her back. She felt like she was crossing a landmine.

"It's been a while since she donated her clothes to charity." She said carefully. Fred opened his mouth to say something but Athena quickly cut him off.

"Just let it go before I castrate you." Knowing she wasn't joking and wondering how he crossed some line without knowing, a sweat slid over Fred's face and he fled to where Annabeth was. Nike placed the beer cans on the table and walked over to Athena.

"Need any help."

"No." she said curtly and gave Nike her back shutting her off and twiddling with some tiny microscopic crystals in her hand. Nike pouted thinking she was in trouble and somehow insulted Athena accidentally. Athena glanced at her Nike's hurt vibrant red eyes and bit her bottom lip. She always had to remind herself that as unbelievable as it was, she was not above everyone and needed to have empathy. Nike was more patient with her and Athena knew she owed Nike an apology. Taking a deep breath, she whispered an apology least Fred and think her weak.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to snap."

"Are you okay? Did I…"

"No don't worry I just got riled up over something stupid." It wasn't a secret that Athena had a huge ego that needed to be stroked constantly. Nike stayed silent and Athena didn't know what to say.

"That dress looks pretty on you but I hope you're not going to do something that involves oil. Maybe you should let me do it or change into something else." Athena was still sensitive about what Fred had said and was about to blow up on Nike but when she saw the earnest look on Nikes face her jealousy melted away. Nikes attentions were pure, she was just trying to calm Athena down and Athena was being incredibly rude about it.

"Your right." Athena said getting up to change clothes. Before she entered Annabeths room she turned to Nike. " Oh, and can you remind me later to donate some money to the cancer research."

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I must add more Annabeth baby cuteness next chapter.


	7. Zoo's, A disaster waiting to happen

A/N: I wanted to add some Annabeth family cuteness but Athena will resume her quest next chapter. I have to work on my other stories. I really shouldn't start any new stories without finishing the ones I'm currently working but… Does Athena curse? I think she would since she's always hanging out with either college students or professors and stuff.

It was ridiculous how often gods got there stuff stolen by demigods. Athena was not exempt to this: she had many valuable weapons, books, and artifacts. She just never expected to get robbed by a four year old at a zoo but she really should have known better. Fred had been stressed lately and Athena thought it would best to get him out of the house before he detonated. She had suggested the zoo for many reasons, particularly because she was a city goddess and it's been a while since she's been anywhere near wild life. She could always hangout with Artemis but being so far away from civilization made her uneasy; that's why zoos were so awesome, it was as close to nature she could get without exiting the nice toxic gas fumes in the air.

It was a nice day out, spring had come and soft white clouds masked the sun and there was a nice breeze ruffling Fred's hair. Athena was suspicious right away. Annabeth was a demigod and demigods were magnets for trouble and with the whole kidnapping thing going around she was very alert. The parking lot wasn't packed and eager little children pulled their parents hands to hurry. Athena was glad her kids weren't as ADHD as other demigods. Fred seemed at ease for once.

"Hey is it weird that I'm not freaked out," He asked her and Athena confused didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's a zoo Fred, hundreds of mortals come yearly, and there isn't any good valid reason for this to be odd." He shook his head.

"No, like when you're in middle school or high school and they give you the sheet of paper asking where you want to be in 5, 10, 15 years; I put marriage and kids around 10-15 years from now for when I'm 30 or 35 but here we are and I don't feel scared even though I'm 22 recently out of college and now we're having a family day out to the zoo; A normal mortal man who got the attention of a powerful goddess and our little girl Annabeth who you gave birth to from your head." He said finishing his speech and a tense awkward air surrounded them, Athena stared at him not showing anything on her face but her eyes as always looked like they were thinking of millions of things at once and Annabeth stared up at both of them from her light blue stroller. He expected Athena to say something witty or turn him into an owl.

"Well, I never expected to be swallowed before being born but hey that's life. You should see it as a challenge to overcome and you know what they say, when the gods give you a present you should either discard it as cunningly as possible or take it and try to act with gratitude," Athena paused thinking "never accept anything that's hidden inside a jar or box., bad idea" Fred remembered the Pandora myth.

"Aren't women supposed to be a curse as well?"

"If we're going with that logic than so would humans be considered a burden to animals and earth."

"Point, Ravenclaw." He said in Snape voice and she guffawed leaning over holding her sides.

"Go, now!" Annabeth commanded and her parents looked at each other like can you believe this shrimp. They smiled at each other, all forgotten and paid for their entrance. Fred was at peace until Athena's hand shot out and stopped him.

"What?" he asked but her eyes were narrowed and trained on someone else. He looked to where she was looking a few yards in away from them. Standing near where two brown bears were was a strange boy. He had long hair, curled at the end like waves, and his hair and eyes were as crimson as the loveliest rose. His light brown skin made his eyes pop out and he had a very devious smirk on his face. He looked no older than 15 and wore a black robe and everyone seemed to steer clear of him though nobody seemed to be actually be able to see him beside Fred, Athena, and Annabeth.

"Fuck me." Athena sighed rubbing her forehead in strain. "Just in case the universe takes that literally, I'm kidding." Athena puts her hand behind Fred's back and led him to another path. Fred glanced back and saw the boy staring right at him with a devils smile and waving. A cold feeling rushed over him and Athena pushed him a bit harder.

"Don't make eye contact." She enjoined and Fred could see a light golden glow coming off of Athena and feel it too, the hand pressing behind his back was starting to burn his back.

"What are you doing? Who is that?" he asked when they were further away. Athena mulled it over her head and rolled her shoulders, sighing.

"That was stupid and unnecessary. I was accidentally releasing a squint of my power trying to show dominance even though I was running away." She shook her head. "I should have sensed him in there, wow that was really bad luck."

"Who was he? And why did you have to reveal your power?" Athena observed the people around them before answering him.

"I told you, that was Bad Luck." Fred blinked.

"Bad luck!" Athena nodded. "Like black cat and broken mirrors bad luck?"

"He's from the Japanese pantheon. Never got to really meet him before now." Athena admitted. She stared at Fred and he understood that she was giving him a choice on what to do. He didn't need a clearer sign to know that today was going to be a bad day but it might go bad whether they were here, driving home, or at home. He desperately wanted to ask her if she was stronger than bad luck but Athena, even if she was painfully honest sometimes, could argue skillfully that she was stronger than anyone. Athena had also told him before that power in the spiritual world wasn't black and white, and that the god's hierarchy pyramid did not always work. There were forces even stronger than Zeus she had once admitted to him. Still now that he thought about it wasn't Athena or her brother or something if born was supposed to overthrow Zeus himself. He would just have to be confident in Athena's ability to protect and Annabeth would be terribly disappointed if they left now.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"Seals, I want to go see the seals." Was his answer.

* * *

><p>Except for the attack of the birds moments everything was going great. They had been walking leisurely when dropping from the sky was flock of varied birds surrounded them and people started pointing. Owls, ravens, hawks and eagles all tried to speak to Athena apparently and the baby birds all cuddled with Annabeth who might have as well been in heaven with the way she was hugging them, giggling and stroking their feathers. Workers tried to catch the birds with their nets thinking they had escaped but Athena gave them one murderous look and they all backed away fearfully. <em>Hi, I'm with my kid and her father right now but I'd love to talk to you guys in a less populated area later.<em> After a five minute trip to the restrooms to brush off all the feathers on a grinning Annabeth they resumed and checked out the bored pacing lions, giant floating hippos, scuffling penguins, and funny iguanas.

Annabeth had been thrilled, her grey eyes fixed on the foreign animals caged in. When they had gone to the barn animal section, the area where children and the animals could interact, the horses crowded around Athena like _dude, help me out _to which Athena replied _sorry guys that isn't my job but if it makes you feel better I'll speak to the owner on your behalf._ That was good enough for them, _donuts_ was what they mostly asked for. It wasn't until she turned around that she saw Fred looking at her with a worried confused expression but Annabeth found everything pretty normal and reached out to touch a baby goat.

"Did you just…"

"What?"

"The horses…did you… but how?" A sweat rolled off Fred's poker face.

"I told you I can speak most languages in the world."

"But…all of them?" Athena nodded and scratched the back of her head slightly embarrassed. "The more I find out about you the more you strike me as odd."

"Let's change the last word to unique shall we." That's when a small, blond, boy bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry miss."

"No problem kid." Fred patted the boy softly in the shoulder giving him a kind smile to which the boy returned. Without warning Athena lifted the boy pinning his short arms to his side. The boy's happy, innocent face changed to scared and confused.

"Athena, what are you doing?!" Fred looked around sure that someone was going to kick them out for assaulting a child but it was like everyone had gone blind and deaf to Athena's outrageous action.

"Alright, twerp, hand it over." Athena said it the way an older annoyed sister would.

"What, let go, before I yell for my mom!" he screamed.

"By all means please do. I'd love to see her face when you give me back what you stole."

"What?" Both Fred and the boy said.

"It was subtle almost didn't feel you. I give you that." The truth was she hadn't felt him take anything from her and the only reason she knew that he had was because she had touched his skin and the memory of his crime transferred into her.

"I didn't take anything!" He exclaimed wiggling in her firm but not painful grasp.

"You know… back in my day we would chop off the hands of thieves if they had stolen from us. Tell me little boy which is your dominant hand." Now the boy was kicking and the evil smile Athena was giving didn't help his demeanor.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I'll give it to you just let me down." He pleaded and Athena gave him a warning look before putting him gently down. He threw a card at her angrily, Athena unfortunately did not catch it and it landed on the dirt. It was a disaster card and just like that, an ordinary trip to the zoo went spiraling down…or up. Dusty air picked up quickly and pushed Athena and everyone else back. People screamed out twister and ran for cover. Stuff kicked up and a stampede of animal ran towards the boy, Fred and Annabeth. Motherly instinct kicked in_ I hate it when it does that_ and she quickly flashed them out of there. Annabeth and Fred in case you weren't sure. They landed on a hill five miles away from the zoo, Fred looked dazed but other than that fine and Annabeth repeated "again, again" smiling.

"Maybe another time honey." Athena said wearily.

"You carry a tornado in your back pocket." Fred said outraged.

"It's not like its illegal and this wouldn't have happened if the boy hadn't taken It." she huffed.

"It's not illegal because nobody carries one around. Does it wear off?"

"Eventually…I should go back before it tears this town up." She sighed.

Things went sour impressively fast; the sky was dark and magic infused clouds gathered now and the twister had grown stronger and more powerful in the span of the ten seconds she was gone. If it had been a normal tornado Athena could have easily defused it but it wasn't it was a magical tornado with purple winds and bad karma in it. The boy was nowhere she could see and she suspected him to be dead. Animals and cows flew up and danced high above the ground. She felt bad for the likely deaths that have occurred but she didn't need her conscious distracting her. Fighting against the strong, powerful wind currents she tried to locate the card in the now moving tornado. Really this is what she gets for trying to have a nice, relaxing day out. She kept evading animals and objects but had no luck in finding the boy or the card.

"This is getting ridiculous." She told herself as a stop sign almost crashed into her. She willed the winds to grow still and it did to an extent. The twister had stopped moving and picking up cars so that was an improvement. Horses and barn animals were everywhere and she dodged them trying to locate the dumb tiny card in this chaos. She felt a horse nudge her shoulder and she shooed him with her hand not even bothering to look back or think about it. The next push was more insistent but Athena again ignored him focusing on locating the card. Finally the horse all but slammed its head to her back and Athena yelped not in pain but outrage. _What!_ She thought getting ready to smite the damn horse except when she turned around; it wasn't exactly a horse and not someone she was expecting.

_Long time no see_ Pegasus said cheerfully, the card held between his teeth and the thief boy on his back. Athena and Pegasus had a rocky relationship in the beginning. One of her heroes had decapitated his mother for one thing. The other was that he had been a rebellious foal and a wild winged horse. Then another time, one of her heroes needed a fast ride and Pegasus was like _nah son!_ He liked his freedom and to tame him Athena had invented the bridle. After that he was afraid of her but also begrudgingly respected her. It took a while for them to develop a friendship that they both refused to acknowledge, is a friendship.

_Thanks_, she said grabbing it from his mouth with the tips of two fingers; it was covered in horse drool. The wind started dying down and objects crashed to the ground, the little boy was still unconscious on the horses back. _But did you have to catch it with your mouth…_. he snorted that was just like Athena.

_Some of us aren't blessed enough to be born with thumbs or human for that matter_, she chuckled bowing her head. They both had peculiar births; Athena springing from her father's head and Pegasus from his mothers beheaded neck.

_How did you get here anyways?_ A saddened expression came upon the son of Poseidon as he struggled with resisting the magical winds. They both looked down where the corpses of dead horses and some mortals were sprawled. _I sensed my brethren's distress and came to see if I could help._ Athena was momentarily filled with pity and faintly of guilt. _Let's find a safe place to land the boy._ Athena was surprised the boy was still alive but she led Pegasus to the hill where she had left Fred and Annabeth. Fred's eyes expanded to the size of a basketball and his mouth fell open.

"That horse has wings!" he shouted and Annabeth looked at it with fascinated curiosity. Annabeth pulled the boy down and laid him on the grass. _Captain obvious much_, the horse snorted. _He's a lot smarter than he looks_ Athena said grateful that Fred didn't understand horse. The horse neighed and approached Annabeth who leaned forward on her stroller. Fred shifted uneasily but Athena gave him a reassuring smile.

_Hello little one_ he greeted Annabeth. Annabeth stoked his head oohing. _I wonder... if you have intercourse with a man will you give birth to a human or an owl_, he joked, knowing he was close to crossing a line but he liked to live dangerously anyways. Athena smile became pained and she gave a heartless laugh like I'm going to kill you. _I don't think so; the ability to carry animal sperm is something only the beast you call father can do. Poor, poor unfortunate Demeter. _

_Touché_, he said.

"Don't tell me you're speaking with the horse." Fred interrupted becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the silence.

"Fine, I won't. This is Pegasus by the way." He blinked at the words.

"Like the Pegasus not just the constellation from saint seiya." Athena nodded and he stared blankly at her.

"I need a drink." He said pressing his fingers to his temples trying to forestall an incoming headache.

_Saint seiya _the horse asked confused and Athena just shook her head. _Don't ask, it's just something those strange Asians created._ Wisely he chose to let it go.

A/N: I think Pegasus and her would be friends or like acquaintances or something. At least horses don't hate Athena's kids too. Now to plan and write the next chapter. Sorry for any errors that I missed. Now I feel like writing how Fred met Athena by sneaking into a college party lol but no time.


	8. The gods start to notice

A/N: I feel bad making all the fun stuff happen while Annabeth is trying to sleep but babies don't do much. I like Athena's violent side.

Fred could now tell Athena that her security system worked. He had just set Annabeth to bed when a mini-earthquake shook the house. It happened twice but the ceiling shivered like a large ferocious monster was trying to slam its way in. After the second time he heard a knock come from the door and the memory of Athena reading the raven came to his mind. Come_ on! After all I've seen a bird would be a walk in the park._ After taking a quick check to see if Annabeth was okay(she was fine but now wide awake and looking for a way down the crib his heart broke when he realized all his work in putting her to sleep was wasted) he gathered his wits and peeked out the tiny hole. A fierce looking woman wearing golden armor stared at him. _Is it to late to turn off the lights and pretend I'm not here? _He took a deep breath; the woman couldn't come inside unless he wanted her too. He opened his door wide open and put on his most carefree grin.

"Hi! Did Halloween come early this year?" The woman gave him a quick check with her dark eyes before looking past his shoulder.

"Is Athena here?" He made his features look surprised.

"Athena? You mean the old lady's next door cat? No sorry." She sighed.

"Athena is a very difficult person to find when she doesn't want to be bothered but my friend told me she mostly hangs around here these days."

"The alley cats told you that." He joked but his heart was sweating bullets and he prayed to Athena Annabeth wouldn't start crying.

"My name is Bellona I'm here to speak to Athena and you best not get into my way mortal." She didn't spit it out but said it rather calmly. "This shield can just take so much damage."

Fred smile didn't waver but he put on his best fake surprise embarrassed face.

"Don't tell me, your one of the old lady's friends that does witchcraft. For the last time I don't want you guys reading my hand." He didn't deny or agree to anything. The woman's calm facade was starting to crack and Fred could see her hands twitching like she was trying to stop herself from strangling him.

"Call Athena or I cause a riot." Fred's brain went to overdrive. Bellona, did Athena ever mention a Bellona? What are her powers? He looked at her armor. War goddess, of course she was.

"Lady I think you've been doing to many drugs." That's it he was so dead. The lady lifted her hand up but she couldn't pass through the door like an invisible force was holding her back.

"Look this is how it's going to go down. I cause a mass riot and some psycho breaks into your house and kills you or you let me in and talk. Decide!" Fred mentally gulped. He was thinking of something to say when the woman chuckled and he saw her eyes soften.

"Ah, I see. Your child is very adventures and daring I like that." Fred looked back and saw Annabeth attempting to walk, wobbling and holding on to stuff for support. Really! She decides now is the chance to practice walking. He mentally face palmed. How did she get out of her crib without hurting herself?

"My brothers." He lied moving to block Bellona's view of baby Annabeth.

"Her grey eyes have a startling resemblance to Athena's." She pointed out. "It's kind of a signature look for all her kids." Fred cursed. Athena couldn't be a bit more creative when it came to eye color? What was wrong with blue or brown?

"Last time I heard Athena doesn't have any kittens. My mom has grey eyes its just the grey eyes skip a generation thats why I don't have them." He shrugged. Bellona looked divided between annoyed and amused but her face turned serious a second later. Fred saw a purple orb of power forming in her hands and he took a step back. Her hand pulled back (_she has more muscle than me!)_and it looked like she was going to punch a hole through the force field when a much smaller hand shot out and grasped her.

"Taking things to extreme again Bellona?" Nike said and Bellona smirked her arm slacking.

"Hello, Victoria I wasn't expecting to see you here." Fred noticed how Nike's body flickered at the name Victoria and on that second she had looked like another person. Not to different just more stern and serious. He hoped that the two goddesses wouldn't start a fight, he didn't think his neighborhood could take that much damage.

"What are you doing here?" Nike asked keeping a firm grip on Bellona's arm and her whole body tense ready to push Bellona out of here if necessary.

"Looking for Athena, I wanted to speak to her over some serious matters."

"She's busy." Nike said curtly and let go of Bellona. Bellona massaged her bicep where Nike had left a red print. Nike moved around Bellona and placed herself in front of Fred. That didn't ease his worries though. It just emphasized the fact that Bellona was dangerous if Nike was this serious.

"So she sent you." Nike wasn't visibly glaring anymore.

"She heard Fred's distress but since it was you I came; she doesn't hate you as much as the other Romans." Bellona nodded at Fred but didn't address him directly.

"Is this her new lover?"

"This!" Fred mouth twitched and an angry little symbol throbbed over his head.

"I don't know." Nike wished she was naturally taller so she could fully block Fred.

"You know everything that's going around Athena." Bellona smirk appeared again but Nike didn't give her the satisfaction to look angry.

"I'm not her keeper Bellona."

"We're friends." Fred answered Bellona's question.

"Why are you looking for Athena?" Nike asked.

"Why didn't Athena come herself? Is she busy doing something else and doesn't want to get distracted?" Bellona ignored Nike's question and Nike stared at Bellona deciphering something.

"What have you heard?" Nike started walking away from Fred and to the stairs leaving him exposed. Bellona didn't move an inch. Nike wanted to get her away from Fred and Annabeth.

"Come on." Nike said. Bellona glanced at Fred and he realized this was a test. If she stayed Nike would take it that she really was trying to cause harm to them. If Bellona left she wouldn't have an advantage over Nike but it would show she didn't have any bad intentions. Reluctantly Bellona followed Nike. Fred's next door neighbor, door opened and old lady Nunez scorn was very clear even with all the wrinkles on the her face.

"Having girl troubles, Freddy? You're a smart boy so I don't think I need to tell you this but you should be careful you have a daughter now and you catching something is not good."

"Uhhh, of course ma'am..." She nodded pleased her message got across and closed her door. Fred sighed wondering how his life became like this. He shut the door. He had an opportunity to run away but he doubted he could hide from a goddess for long and this was probably the safest place for now. He grabbed Annabeth and placed her on his lap and tuned on his computer.

"She said her name was Bellona."

* * *

><p>Athena stepped away from the large throne and managed not to fall face first on the marble floor. Tyr held his arm out just in case she did fall. Athena was steaming and sweating a bit from exertion. They were in Odin's throne room a huge place with only one throne unlike Olympus's. The throne was high over steps and in front of it a circular pool where all of modern Midgard could be seen. No crack or cave was hidden from sight and every embarrassing thing that a mortal did was horribly, clearly, visible to high definition; the world greatest spy T.V. This was also the only throne in the world where one could sit without the king knowing immediately. Risk? A high chance of being burned to a crisp.<p>

"Are you alright?" Tyr asked his brown eyes showing genuine concern. He was a god of war and extremely valiant with an incredibly dashing blond beard.

"Fine, that's as close to frying to death as I'd like to get."

"Did you find anything?" Athena mellowed out and shook her head disappointed.

"No. Come here help me get out before Odin comes back." Tyr put his arm around her waist and helped her speed walk out of the throne room and hall.

"So this whole risk was for nothing."

"Not exactly. Either the children are dead," Tyr's grip on her tightened "or they're in a realm that even the gods can't see. Somewhere that isn't in the human realm."

"Magic, maybe they're being heavily cloaked." He threw out.

"Perhaps."

They came back down to earth and Tyr set her down. He uncorked his bottle and handed it to her. Morning was rising over the snowy mountains and life was awakening. Athena allowed herself to feel a second of peace like the whole world was fine and life was only getting better. Naive but a nice thought.

"Yum mead." Athena smiled regaining her strength and licking her lips.

"So what's the plan?" He crossed his arms and watched an eagle swoop down and catch a bunny. Charming.

"Well these people have obviously planned this and I'm not exactly sure what or who we're dealing with." He eyed her for a minute.

"You have an idea. Spit it out."

Athena could just kick herself. The drink had made her relax and she let herself become an open book. She immediately put her mask back on but it was too late.

"Care to share with the rest of the class." Athena scolded at him. It was an idea but ideas were not fool proof and this one held to much risk. It was also an idea she couldn't activate without permission.

"No I rather not actually. Thank you for all your help Tyr. I'll figure something out and keep your ears open for me." He was as solid as a rock but Athena didn't back down.

"I don't have to tell you what will happen if all the other gods start noticing what's happening. I swear Athena if Ares is behind all this-" Athena liked Tyr she really did but sometimes he could really aggravate her.

"Please add more pressure. I'll get right on it but trust me Ares isn't behind it. Contrary to popular belief not every bad thing that happens is his fault just like 40% of it is." Tyr didn't like Ares and if a war were about to happen Tyr's axe would be aimed at Ares.

"How are you so sure?"

"Sisterly instinct?" Athena shrugged but Tyr shook his head not up for humor.

"That's not good enough."

"His daughter is also missing." Athena shared. "I honestly don't know if a gods behind it but I'm determined to get to the bottom of it."

"Athena, I will have justice." He warned. Again, Athena liked Tyr; if they were mortals and living in a zombie apocalypse he'd be in her team. If there were something wrong you could always count on Tyr to help. She glanced at his missing hand, the one that had been bitten off.

"No doubt and if fate smile's upon us, you will have it." Athena assured him and teleported out of there before they started fighting. Tyr might be an ally but getting on his bad side could kill you. He was better than Ares in the way he was braver but cunning and devious? Not his strong suit. Could Athena take him? The chances were 50-50 depending on where they were and what was in stake, honestly. Still they did spare now and again just for fun so Athena knew just how powerful he really was and just like always did, she had already devised a plan to defeat him if it were ever to come to it. It was in her nature to plan ahead and plan back-ups if a surprise were to pop up. But whatever happened they were still born gods of war with incredible tempers. They could snap and when they did they were acted more like beasts immune to pain but the sole purpose to defeat and kill. Athena didn't like killing.

* * *

><p>"We might have a few hours before the gods fall into chaos." Nike said sipping on some orange juice on the couch, Annabeth on her lap turned pages from her picture book. Fred stood up from his seat on the table and turned off his computer. Athena frowned she had only been gone for a few hours, how could things get at the verge of collapsing.<p>

"Why didn't you mention a Bellona?" He asked and Athena controlled Minerva from popping out.

"I try not to associate too much with the other side." Athena didn't try to hide the venom from her voice.

"Are you steaming?" Nike asked peering closer.

"I just came out of a sauna but what do you mean? What did she want?" she looked at Fred but he looked fine and unharmed, all his limbs still intact.

"Hermes heard you and Tyr talking. The word spread and had reached Bellona's ears. Apparently her two young daughters are missing and she's not happy." Annabeth pulled Nike's plaid blue shirt to grab her attention and pointed to the bear's book on top of the coffee table. "After some 'convincing' she got Hermes to spill on where you've been now a days." Nike said handing the short book to Annabeth. Athena wasn't surprised that even though her and Tyr were in a supposedly secure room far from Asgards palace and Olympus Hermes still managed to hear.

"Good old Hermes." Athena muttered unhappy and looked back up to Nike. "Does anybody else now?"

"I went to Olympus and everyone related to war or violence was barking at each other or Zeus. He was about to smite them all." She leaned over and reached for her blue satchel on the floor pulling out a scroll. "This is for you." Athena took it and Fred peeked at it but couldn't understand a single letter.

"Ancient Greek?" he sighed but Athena just rolled her eyes.

"You're not missing much. It says 'look into it before ichor starts flying everywhere. Love, dad.' And some other nonsense." Athena summed up. As the goddess of wisdom Zeus gave her or Ares the chores of doing anything he didn't want to do. Usually she because of the high chance Ares would mess up.

"So much for a vacation." Fred said patting her back.

"No rest for the weary I'm afraid." Athena burned the scroll in a small flame on her hand and Fred cried out.

"Hey I just finished cleaning! Don't get any ash on the floor." He tried to quell the smoke so water wouldn't start raining on them.

"I think we should relocate you." Athena decided and Fred looked at her uncomprehending.

"Move me? But what about the security system? It kept Bellona out." He said and Athena nodded.

" Yeah but she's a lot more diplomatic than the others. If you thought Bellona was scary there are other war gods who are worse, more violent and hostile." Athena warned him.

"Where exactly would you be moving me?" he dared to ask and Athena gave him a wide sinister smile.

"Heaven for any child of mine."

* * *

><p>"This place is huge." Fred's voice echoed out through the vast library…room. The smell of old and new books filled the air and over their heads instead of a ceiling was the universe, comets soaring through the dark, stars exploding and light traveling miles through space, and light disappearing. Looking up it seemed that the top of the bookshelves stretched on with no end, knowledge boundless.<p>

"Here's the GPS." Athena handed it to Fred just in case he got lost. "The left wing is where the dormitory is, right is all the educational entertainment is, in the front the kitchen and middle plus back is where all my books are held." Athena explained.

"32 rooms containing nothing but books really Athena?" He scoffed at her and Annabeth was drooling in awe.

"No not just books Fred." Athena smiled back. "Charts, sketches,workshop, council room ." she added.

"You have an arcade room, indoor snowboarding and skydiving room, and two indoor pools?" he was beyond awed.

"Before camp half blood was founded we gods would sometimes build homes for our children. It's been a few years since any of my kids have stayed with me but this is one of the safe houses just in case they pass by." She said caressing Annabeth's cheek and then pointed to one of the many roaming owls. "In case you get lost consult one of them." Fred was about to point out that he couldn't speak owl but Athena was already moving. The place was a labyrinth that was for sure but Athena walked with confidence while Fred trailed behind her.

"Does anybody else come here?"

"Like what ghosts?"

"I don't believe," Athena raised a brow and Fred had to admit with all he'd seen he couldn't say anything supernatural was out of the norm, "I mean gods or anybody."

"Nike of course, Thoth and anybody else I like." Athena said but then smirked. "Fair warning some of my friends are ghosts."

"You're pulling my leg right?" Annabeth whimpered and a hand clamped on Athena's and Fred's shoulder.

"No, she's not." The cracked voice said and it took everything in Fred not to scream but he did jump out of his skin. Athena turned punched the ghost and started kicking the fallen figure repeatedly while Fred's heart tried to find a normal rhythm again.

"You asshole! I told you not to sneak behind me anymore." Athena growled and the shifting white figure on the floor did a half laugh half in pain noise.

"Ouch, ouch I'm sorry I wanted to meet our guest." Annabeth looked at him from her father's arms like idiot.

"Ghost." Fred said face as pale as the ghost and Athena took Annabeth away from him in case he fainted.

"I sir am not just some ghost." The ghastly figure said hands on his dissolving hips.

"You're not?"

"I am Homer." He said with a bow. They stared at each other and owls flew by, the earth kept rotating and finally Fred looked at Athena with a confused expression.

"Why is Homer's ghost in your library?"

"I kept him."

"…Why?"

"He makes up interesting stories and he keeps records for me." Fred blinked at her answer.

"Oh." He looked younger than how paintings and sculptures presented him but Athena could just have easily made him look younger or who knew if ghosts could change their appearence.

"Hi!" Annabeth said breaking the awkwardness.

"A warrior cradled in wisdom's arms, a child in the future to be feared and respected by all, to grow powerful enough to shake the foundation of Creation itself. Destined for greatness, beauty and"

"That's enough Homer thank you." Athena cut him off, Annabeth staring at him blankly. "I need to show them to their rooms." She said and they walked past him.

"Dramatic much." Fred whispered and Athena silently chuckled.

Athena gave him the choice to pick whichever of the 48 rooms he wanted and he immediately crossed out the one's for younger children. Instead he chose a nice, large room with a cinnamon brown walls when turned off the light the whole room lightened to feel as if one was in the woods. The bed was queen size and extremely comfy, the pillows not to big or thin, pleasant air conditioner and a wide flat screen t.v with gaming consoles, not to mention shelves of books filled with military records.

"I love your place I might decide to become a ghost just to stay here." He said awed. They had left Annabeth in the play room, masses of toys like: Lego, block, stuffed animals, coloring books, cars and trains stored to the eyeballs with a responsible nanny owl watching over her. Annabeth was more than pleased at their current whereabouts and Fred couldn't complain either.

"Here this is a far superior and advanced laptop you can use since we left your computer back at your apartment." Fred's jaw dropped at the beautiful, shiny, advanced technology in his hands.

"Ohhh, shiny." He praised it.

"And unlimited movies." Athena said handing him the remote but took it back when it was almost in his reach "for a certain number of hours, don't want your brain to rot."

"How your children must have suffered at all this temptation." Fred mocked and Athena cocked a smile.

"When reading or doing crafts, basically when we're really focused my children and I have a harder time remembering to eat, bathe and sleep until our eye starts twitching." Athena confessed.

* * *

><p>Fred woke up to inhumane shrieking, howling, and the yelling of what felt like a hundred hundred people screaming at once. Startled, groggy, and bewildered he jumped out of bed and dashed towards Annabeth's room, stumbling blind in the dark and slamming his foot pinky to a wall. The door to the nursery was plain blue with no enhancing carved picture on the wooden door. Why? Athena had told him no fortress was impenetrable, best not draw a huge arrow for the enemies to find the bulldozed through the door not sure what to expect, his heart ready to leap out and his eardrums about to shatter from the terrible noise coming form afar. Annabeth was umbrage to be woken up rom the ruckus and huffed cranky, covering her ears. The white owl was even more cross finally getting Annabeth to sleep just half an hour earlier and she quickly fluttered in front of Fred furious.<p>

"Sorry!Sorry!" He yelled raising his hands in a defensive manner. He looked around the room, toys left scattered after Annabeth payed earlier, children books, and one lyre plus a crib where Annabeth was sitting in her Peter Pan pajamas. Nothing out of the ordinary, Annabeth was safe. He stroked Annabeth's curly blond hair in apology and tucked her back to bed before following the source of the noise. The lady owl had presented him ear muffs and he gratefully had taken them. After 10 minutes of endlessly walking and looking over the GPS, he stopped. Athena hadn't forbidden him from reading any of these very old and valuable books.

He reached for a random, thin, violet book and opened it. The page was about the anatomy of squid and the picture began to shift. Fred blinked wondering if he was still dreaming until one one of the tentakles became alive, pushed itself out of the page and slapped right across the face. Horrified he dropped the book and stumbled back. Water splashed out of the pages, somehow not ruining the material and a squad of ninja owls zoomed past him and shut the book. The did what could be considered a tis-king sound and showed him the spine of the book. A small sticker of a magicians wand stuck on it.

"Oh, alright got it sorry." He said lamely. Athena could have warned him about that. The owls put the book bag to its proper place before disappearing. He resumed walking and followed the loud hooting. Opening the doors he found himself in a large gym with alien equipment. Mostly weights, gymnastic bars, and other fitness equipment to one side and the other was a track-field, soccer-field, tennis, volleyball, and basketball court with bleacher next to it. Currently occupying the bleacher were baboons. Yes, baboons howling into the wind and slamming their fist to the metal seats like no tomorrow. So that's what was making all that noise. There were also baboons on the basketball court. Walking closer he saw Thoth on the bleacher, furiously typing with velocity and speaking of speed. The jersey wearing baboons on court were beasts! They held nothing back and played it to win it, dodging, passing, and outright growling and snapping teeth. Fred climbed the bleacher and sat next to Thoth. The baboons near Thoth were gradually calmer.

"Sup." Thoth said idly not even sparing Fred a glance.

"What's going on?"

"Nike wanted a match and Athena indulged her."

"What!? Where are they?" Thoth pointed at the court and Fred took a closer look.

His mortal eyes could scarcely keep up but Athena and Nike were a blur in the bedlam below. He realized that the only reason he could see them at all was because they needed their teammates to see them. He had seen Athena fight more or less. He wanted to learn a few fighting techniques just for fun and who best to show him but Athena(this was during their college days). She hadn't even tried to hold her laughter and told him to come at her. The first day had been spent with her simply flipping him over like a pancake while she read her latest discovery magazine. The second and third doing various stretches to loosen him up. The fourth she taught him how to get someone on a headlock and get out of it and how to give and receive a punch, techniques on grappling. She had told him how she was a master in all martial arts and that was true.

Still, scrutinizing below his jaw slackened at how much of a formidable opponent Nike was. Athena was nimble and a quick thinker but she couldn't seem to wriggle through Nike's defense without being bellicose. This was actually the first time he had seen Athena sweat but Nike matched Athena's dancing feet step by step not looking exhausted at all. _She's faster,_ Fred acknowledged _not only that but this is her sphere of power_. Athena was doomed but she put up a good fight. When Nike stole the ball Athena would go into defense, never slamming into Nike or being to rough even if it was clear Nike could hold her own. Nike's team was far ahead of Athena's in points and every time Nike would shoot the ball always made it in no matter the distance. Nike was a star in the field but would get to cocky for her lust to win, Athena would pretend to go left and then dive right like and hawk, Nike's style was a combination of a graceful dancer and a seasoned warrior. Moving effortlessly around the baboons as if they were orange cones and barging through Athena like a unstoppable T-rex but taking care not to seriously harm her.

"Nike's being a bit rough don't you think?" Fred realized to late he had spoked aloud and Thoth grinned almost childishly at him.

"We're gods, it would not be much fun if there weren't even a little ichor or blood." Thoth answered smoothly; for all his knowledge and time spending around Athena Fred could not fathom why they would like that. "Come now, you couldn't believe Athena is completely a pacifist do you?" Fred clenched his fists indignantly and Thoth quickly retracted. "Don't get me wrong she's not a sadist like Ares and she's very compassionate toward her mortals. She's not violent unless provoked and can be very generous which is why the Greeks adored her." Fred tried to smother his protective feeling of defending the mother of his child.

"Athena is a good person." Fred simply said.

"Athena is much better than most gods," Thoth nodded closing his laptop, " she didn't turn into a swan and rap-" a ball landed solidly on Thoth's face before he could finish and smoothly jumped back to Athena where she caught it looking like a pissed of goddess. Beautiful and extremely frightening with her cutting grey eyes.

"Thoth stop bothering Fred." Athena said and some of the baboons seemed to be fighting off their laughter.

"You haven't been truly terrified until you poke Athena's legendary temper." Thoth said sadly his hand plastered to his face where a red circle was forming. Louder he cried out to Athena "I was going to say surprise sex you jerk." Athena answered with an unfriendly gesture and calling him a donkeys butt. The game started again like it had never stopped in the first place. "Hey do you know why the Italian artist always painted babies on their artwork?" he asked Fred but Fred was in no mood for what he knew was going to be a philosophical discussion and his brain didn't feel like exploding tonight. Instead he watched the game and would occasionally cheer when they made a point. An hour later only Athena and Nike were playing, the baboons to dead to keep up and Fred could no longer see them except for the gushes of wind occurring around the whole place even in the air. Fred would love to see them play quidditch. Thoth handed Fred special googles that quickened his eye sight or sent the images to his brain faster.

Athena was no longer being gentle. They tackled each other for the ball and grinned in glee when they dunked it. They landed on the wall and ceiling multiple times leaving cracks and small craters like cars hitting each other at top speed and he feared they were hurt but thankfully they would just brush it off unhurt and smiling like children during christmas. Fred could just hope Annabeth would not be this suicidal when she was older and not only inherit her mothers wisdom but the inborn quality called common sense and self-preservation. He could only hope of course. The game ended when Nike caught Athena who stumbled and was about to kiss the floor. She looked disoriented, exhausted, and disheveled.

"Did I win?" She groaned out and the baboons handed the duo gatorade with a bit of nectar in it.

"Sure." Nike said chuckling and almost but not quite out of breath herself.

A/N: I seriously hope Bellona is never introduced in the pjo series because if she is and isn't like mines at all that is going to be embarrassing. This also ended up being longer than I expected whoops. Sorry for any errors and suggestions would be cool.


End file.
